Farewell kitsune
by Nebyura
Summary: Un oneshot yaoi Naruto x Sasuke, justo antes del shipuden. Lean y dejen comentarios!


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Yo no obtengo nada por esto, más que un par de reviewers.

Advertencia: Se trata de un fic yaoi, es decir relaciones chico x chico. Si no puedes respetarlo, abstente de leerlo.

Comentario previo: Sitúenlo justo antes del regreso de Naruto a Konoha, es decir antes del inicio de Shipuden. Dejen reviewers por favor.

**Farewell kitsune**

En cuanto llego fue sujetado por las muñecas, atraído hacia otro cuerpo y sus labios fueron capturados en un frenético y desesperado beso.

-Sasuke

No hubo respuesta, le había abrazado y mantenía su rostro recargado en su hombro.

-Sasuke

-Calla y déjame besarte- una gran cantidad de besos fueron depositados en sus labios, en sus mejillas, en su cuello.

-Sasuke dobe, espera un segundo. Tengo algo que decirte.

-Después- le dijo mientras le quitaba la chamarra.

-Por favor- suplico mientras evitaba en vano ser despojado de su playera.

-Después- volvió a decir mientras lo recostaba en la hierba -te prometo que hablaremos después. Ahora solo déjame amarte.

El rubio asintió y permitió al otro despojarlo de sus ropas, le encantaba la delicadeza con la que lo trataba. Siempre gentil, siempre llenándolo de besos y de dulces caricias antes de empezar su frenética danza. Su piel desnuda se erizo por el frio mientras el moreno se alejo un poco para despojarse de sus ropas.

Miro su pecho desnudo, en realidad que había estado entrenando duro. Sus músculos perfectamente marcados, su piel ligeramente bronceada, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Era toda una tentación. Al final no pudo resistir más. Se abalanzó sobre el otro haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

Comenzó a besarlo en los labios, en el cuello, en el pecho. Por su parte el Uchiha no se quedaba atrás y sus labios también comenzaron a recorrer la tersa piel de Naruto, sus manos buscaban ávidamente recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte más sensible.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios -Sasuke- las manos del moreno habían capturado su miembro y hábilmente lo masajeaban arrancando aun mas gemidos del rubio quien al sentirse llegar al clímax lo detuvo -por favor... hazlo- le susurró al oído

Entonces cambiaron de posición, Sasuke le abrazaba por la espalda y muy lentamente, para no hacerle daño, fue introduciéndose en el interior de Naruto. Un gemido inicial de dolor fue seguido por un profundo respirar del rubio que luego de unos minutos se acostumbró a la intromisión.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y ante dicha señal el moreno comenzó a moverse. Empezó con un ritmo calmado, lento, con el mayor cuidado posible y mientras tanto con sus manos acariciaba el miembro del kitsune. Conforme los gemidos de ambos se iban incrementando, la velocidad de las embestidas también lo hacía hasta que con una exclamación final llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

Se quedaron tendidos en la hierba. Sasuke iba a levantarse pero su compañero lo sujeto -Todavía no, me gusta sentirte sobre mi- Con una sonrisa volvió a su posición, procurando no lastimarle, y cerró los ojos exhaustos.

Y abrazados bajo el cielo estrellado se entregaron al dulce olvido del sueño. Y no fue sino hasta que los primeros rayos del sol asomaron entre los árboles que se separaron de su cálido abrazo.

-Sasuke, necesito decirte algo- dijo el rubio mientras volvía a ponerse sus ropas.

-hmp- su plan de evitar la conversación había fallado.

-Voy a regresar a Konoha- dijo evitando mirarle -mi entrenamiento con Ero senin se ha prolongado demasiado.

-¿y?

-Quiero que regreses también, conmigo- ahora había alzado la mirada y le observaba con ojos suplicantes

-No puedo hacerlo- ahora era el moreno quien desviaba la mirada -aun no tengo la fuerza para matarlo

-¿Porqué te aferras a la venganza?

-¿Porqué te empeñas tanto en volver a esa aldea a jugar a los ninjas?

El silencio se hizo presente. Terminaron de vestirse en silencio y mirándose solo de reojo.

-Entonces, este es el adiós- dijo el rubio finalmente y luego corrió hacia el pueblo donde se estaba alojando con Jiraiya

-Tonto como siempre- murmuró el moreno al verlo desaparecer -esto solo es un hasta pronto.


End file.
